Gerisuna
by ShrinuiWolf
Summary: Gerisuna, a land filled with wonders and magical creatures, but theres also magic happening inside the Doctor which he is unfamiliar with, will he finally act on these new found feelings?
1. A moment

_Okay! Well first this was gonna be just a random setting but cos of boredom and creative thinking i thought i'd give writing a fic a try! Please read and review!! I'd like to know if its any good or not :)_

_On with the fic!! =]_

**Gerisuna, a land filled with wonders and mystical creatures.**

**The sky was a shimmering red, with clouds somewhat of a burgundy colour. Soaring past, orange dragons with feathers and two heads soared swiftly and playfully through the open sky in groups, leaving a trail of yellow behind their amazingly pointed tails.**

**Down on the earth, a castle could be seen in the distance glowing spectacularly with a beach not too far behind it.**

**Playing in the ocean, elven children with clothes of a leathery kind and blue eyes could be seen, splashing each other when the time seemed right to them, they're parents watching happily on a hill top over-looking them.**

**The sun soon set to a close and a faint whirring could be heard in the distance and heads turned to see where the noise was coming from, even the dragons seemed surprised as they flew quickly into they're dark caves, peering gently outside listening to the sound that surrounded the land. The eldest of the Elves looked into the now dark sky, noticing purple clouds which to him only meant one thing; a storm was approaching, and fast...**

**The TARDIS materialised noisily on a grassy hill just next to a flower that resembled a Poppy but the colouring was a faint blue and it somehow mysteriously sparkled in the dark sky. Within the TARDIS the Doctor and Rose were chattering as the console seemed to rattle from the landing.  
''So where are we!?'' Rose asked excitedly, the Doctor merely bowed playfully in front of her.  
''Well... Rose Tyler, why dont we have a peek? Should be, metaphorically speaking of course, a land of wonders! Although due to the Tardis's wierd umm.. sense of direction, im guessing its something other than what we wanted.''  
''Meaning your sense of direction?'' Rose asked emphasizing the word 'your'  
''Rose Tyler! Was that an insult directed at my brilliant and fantastically skilled directional instincts!?''  
''No, it was talking the truth'' Rose giggled as the Doctor put on a mock hurt scowl and pretended to be annoyed with her by facing the Tardis's console with his arms crossed.  
''Aww don't worry.. your directional skills are fine..when you want them to be..'' At this the Doctor quickly whirled round with lightening speed and grabbed Rose with a triumphant ''HAH!'' and began to playfully tickle her in the ribs.  
''You mean like now hmm?''  
''Doctor!.. Stop!.. That tickles!!'' Rose gasped in between her laughter.  
''Oh no! Not until you admit you was wrong!'' The Doctor laughed.  
''That'll be never then!!'' Rose teased, earning a much more enthustiastic tickle from The Doctor.****  
The tickle fight lasted for another few minutes until Rose had toppled over and the Doctor went with her as he tried to save her. Due to the closeness of their bodies, the Doctor quickly jumped up offering Rose his hand which she took gingerly before striding towards the Tardis doors, to see what wonderful land they had landed on.  
The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his bushy hair and followed her with the Tardis's voice in his head. ''**_You know you have feelings for her, so why not tell her?''  
**''I do not! I just enjoy her company'' **_**He replied back to her telepathically.  
''**_Sure you don't, but i have a feeling that this journey alone will make your thoughts alter.'' _**The Tardis replied coyly, earning herself a raised brow from the Doctor.  
''_What are you babbling on about now? Jeez then Rose complains about me babbling, but you! Your the babbling babblermachine made from babbleton steel!.. In babbletown!'' _The Doctor stated, exasperated with being confused about what the Tardis's words could mean.  
**_''Well, well, well it seems Rose Tyler has come into the conversation again, you will know what i mean in the near future but not now...and for the record Theta...You do babble a lot..'' _**The Tardis then left his mind to his current surroundings which so happened to be Rose waving a hand in front of his face, concern written all over her own.  
''You okay!?, Doctor!?!? Helloooo!?'' Rose tried again, this time earning a manic grin on the Doctor's face.  
''Yup! Perfectly perfect with a poppadom on top!.. although that wouldn't be very nice would it?..'' The Doctor rambled.  
''Umm..no i suppose it wouldn't'' Rose giggled dumbfounded.  
The Doctor joined in with her laughter and gracefully sweeped her hand into his as though it was the most natural thing in the world, which to them it was, and walked down the hill they had landed upon and took in their surroundings, the dark sky resting above them, relishing the silence to ponder on what they may or may not come across, and without the other knowing, the closeness that they had back in the Tardis...  
Behind them, the blue, sparkling flower blossomed into a beautiful patch of the same flowers around the blue box, into the shape of a mysterious symbol.**


	2. Florenna and the Telebeam

**Florenna**

**After a long walk and a very long chat about their past adventures, The Doctor and Rose arrived at a woman standing with her back to them muttering strange words. Even though her face was not visible, Rose could tell this woman was good-looking. She wore a long flowing black cloak which was see-through, underneath the cloak, she was wearing a type of tank top with a long flowing skirt which almost touched the ground and swayed gently in the wind. Her hair was silky black and went down to the middle of her back, twitching slightly in the breeze and appeared to glimmer slightly, her pointed ears just peeking from the top of her head, showing she was an elf.**

"**Hello! I'm the Doctor! And this here is Rose" The Doctor exclaimed as though it was natural to meet an elf muttering to herself. The elf jumped slightly but did not reply, so the Doctor carried on talking.**

"**Anyways, we were just wondering, umm, well.."**

"**You was wondering where you are and who am I…yes?" A dreamy voice interrupted. "I'm Florenna, but you can call me Flora, and you are in Gerisuna… or rather, a Telebeam to Gerisuna."**

"**Ah umm, yes okay except there's nothing there" The Doctor pointed out, causing Flora to clench her fists in irritation.**

"**Yes, I realised that which is why I am here, I am trying to cast a Telebeam as the old one disappeared when a strange noise entered the lands." And with that, Flora whipped around to face the Doctor and Rose, her hair soaring behind her gracefully. **

"_**Wow" **_**Thought Rose "**_**Which I was as pretty as her"**_

**Flora's face was visibly smooth, with a slightly pointed face. Her skin reflected light every so slightly, giving her a glowing look. Her mouth was petite yet pinkish giving her a natural lip-stick look which wasn't too over the top.**

"**What's a umm…''**

"**A Telebeam is what transports us from here to Gerisuna." Flora once again answered. **

"**A Teleport in other words" The Doctor quickly whispered into Rose's ear. The Doctor immediately realised that Flora could read minds and so he decided to put back all his thoughts as much as possible to avoid questions and to keep stories that were meant to be secret from being revealed. Rose just nodded in response to his explanation and kept her eye on Flora warily.**

"**Well, now after our introductions, how would you like to visit Gerisuna? I'm sure a couple like you two would love it there." Florenna asked with a raised brow as if to say "I dare you"**

"**Oh we're not a..umm couple, but we would love to go! Wouldn't we Rose?"**

"**Definatly!" Rose answered enthusiastically.**

"**Very well, link arms with me.. No! Rose..was it? Yes, you go to my right and Doctor you to my left."**

**After the trio was linked, a big mist cloud appeared before them "Careful now, step in slowly..1...2...3" Soon they we're covered in a big cloud of mist which soon disapeared and revealed a land with giant bird-looking creatures flying over head. **

"**Wow! Its amazing!" Rose exclaimed, turning to face the Doctor who she realised was now holding Florenna's hand and was deep in conversation. Rose absent mindedly put this to the back of her head, knowing nothing would go on between the two and carried on looking to the skies where the birds now came properly into view to reveal their true forms,**

"**Dragons!!! Rose!! Look! Dragons!!" The Doctor yelled in excitement, jumping up and down like a child would for a new toy.**

**Rose laughed at his excitement and joined in his frantic jumping session, both of them squealing like school girls.**

"**Would you like to ride one?" Florenna's voice said behind them**

**Suddenly, The Doctor and Rose turned to face her, glee shining in their eyes. **

"**Really!?, You'd let us ride one!?" Rose asked unbelievably.**

"**Oh yes, I'd have to come along of course but im frightened of going on alone" She explained to them both.**

"**You can come on with us!" The Doctor said, happiness still evident in his voice.**

"**Umm okay, but if you don't mind I'd like to go on the same on as you, there are a few rules and I believe you are the one in charge?" **

**Rose glared at Florenna sneakily, slowly getting jealous as time went on even though she didn't know why. It's not like she had feelings for the Doctor. No, that's not it at all. She just didn't want to lose him over some other girl.**

"**Sure! Rose will be okay on a Dragon alone, wont you Rose? Seen scarier things than that right?" The Doctors voice slowly came into focus.**

"**Oh! Um sure! No problem!" Rose stuttered, surprised by his decision.**

"**Don't worry, they're all friendly!" And with that she whistled so loudly Rose had to cover her ears up. Flapping could be heard with a gentle roar coming from the clouds and three magnificent creatures landed heavily in front of the trio.**

**From what Rose could tell, they all had collars round their necks so that the land could recognise them as they looked the same.**

"**Okay Doctor, we'll be riding Brignor, and Rose you'll be riding Sidrat." **

"**Okay, He doesn't bite does he?" Rose asked nervously, glancing at the Doctor who was stroking the third dragon's neck.**

"**No, don't worry, you'll be perfectly fine." Florenna replied with a smile.**

"**And who's this big fellow?" The Doctor pointed to the third dragon with his left hand while rubbing the creature with his right.**

"**That's Auberla.. And she's Brignor's mate." Florenna grinned slyly, looking at Brignor who was eyeing the Doctor angrily, smoke slowly coming out of his nostrils.**

"**Oh!! Umm okay! Ready for umm flying then?" The Doctor jumped back from Auberla and jumped on his mounts back, Florenna climbing behind him.**

**Rose giggled crazily while climbing onto Sidrat's back, still keeping a close eye on Florenna who had her arms wrapped round the Doctor.**

"**Okay, Up!" Florenna cried to the Dragons who flapped their giant wings and jumped into the sky. **

"**Castle" Florenna once again commanded and the Dragons flew forward into the sky.**

**As they flew towards a pointed building Rose glanced around her surroundings and then looked at the Doctor and Florenna who was talking madly, eating what looked to be some kind of fruit that Florenna had picked of the numerous trees. She also noticed the Doctor and Florenna seemed to be sitting rather close. **

**Florenna leaned forward and rested her head on the Doctors shoulder. Rose bit back jealousy that was closing in on her, thinking back how the Doctor always seemed to push her away gently if she ever tried doing something like that.**

**Rose let her mind wonder slowly and began to think. "**_**If I cant do that.. Does that mean he doesn't want me..am I just a traveller who tags along his new found beauties..?"**_


End file.
